Tease and Torture
by slam-u-withdokis
Summary: It had been a long time since they had sex. No, scratch that. It was a long time since they had made love to each other. You see, there's having sex and then there's making love. They did the latter. The problem was that they hadn't done so in five months, and boy was the agonizing condition of blue balls setting in. Canada/fem!Prussia


**Author's Note: Before you get settled in with this fic, I'd like to take the time to dedicate this fic to my best friend RainWatersCrystal. I remember her saying she needed one of these kind of fics, so I hope she likes it and I hope you do too!**

* * *

**Tease and Torture**

Her lips crashed against his. He returned the favor, his tongue entering and wrestling with hers. The way he kissed her made him feel as if the lion within him, caged for what had seemed like ages, was being released. She was his prey. She brought up a delicate hand to the side of his face, her thumb stroking along his jawbone. The two panted in between every passionate kiss, yet her breathing quivered more than his. This brought a satisfied smirk across his face. She opened her deep indigo eyes and let out a small giggle before bringing a long kiss to his lips. As she went in for another, he was already gone. She gasped as she felt him kiss and nip down her throat. She gripped his short, dirty-blonde locks, urging him on silently. His hands grabbed her from behind, bringing her onto his lap. A sly smirk tugged at her pretty pink lips as she began to grind against him. She knew good and well what he wanted and how long he wanted it. Respectively, he knew what was getting in the way of what he wanted. And at the moment, it was the light blue jeans that hugged her butt and legs that was utterly tantalizing to him. She was sure not to make much noise, but the pillow cushions on the couch were soft and it wasn't an old piece of furniture. However, good things came to those who waited. So she decided how long it would take him before he finally cracked.

This could be fun.

He knew her well enough to know exactly what she was up to. Two could play at this game. It was all a matter of how long he could keep it in his pants. After all the close moments that only added to the sexual tension, that was unfortunately not very long. Bingo—her sensitive spot. He planted a kiss on the area just under her jawline and got a shudder from her. He proceeded by nipping and sucking on the pale flesh, leaving behind a purple bruise. She let out a small moan, her grip on his hair tightening. However, her hips did not stop grinding against him, which only made him grow harder. _Fuck_. The word almost escaped him. Saying that would have made him admit defeat. No, he could not surrender. Not to her just _teasing_ him. He pinned her to the couch, creating a trail of purple bruises down the side of her neck. There was no way that she could stimulate him any longer; his strong hands had her pinned by the wrists. Alarmingly, she brought her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His hands pulled away from her wrists only to reach under her shirt and grabbing one of her plump breasts.

"Not wearing a bra today? You slut." He whispered in a voice that was husky and low in lust. Perhaps it was another method to tease him. It didn't work since she was wearing a rather loose shirt. As he played with her nipple, she mewled and squirmed. She bit her lip while trying to keep her moans within her. But they wouldn't stay there for long, and he knew it like that back of his hand. He did, however, make his job easier by removing her shirt altogether. He brought his tongue to the pink bud, nipping and sucking and making her moans even louder. She shook and tensed at his touch. He pulled her pants off as well and began to rub her through the thin cotton barrier. _Wet already. _He looked up at the girl. "Beg for it." He commanded.

"O-Off…" she managed to say. "All of it…"

That's what he wanted. Complete submission. He took off his clothes, every last bit, but decided to keep up this game of tease and torture. He wasn't going in just yet. He gently massaged her clit with one hand while fondling her left breast with the other. His tongue took care of the right. She began to let out breathless giggles when she wasn't moaning or panting. To add to her pleasure, he snuck only one finger past her panties, inserting it into her. "Yes," she choked out, biting her lip and trying to hide her smile as he finger fucked her and added another finger. She tightened around him, her mouth agape as she cried out in sheer pleasure. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as his pace accelerated. He was glad that he was getting a physical reaction, but he wanted verbal as well.

"Spread your legs." He ordered. As she did so, he took off the lacey panties with his teeth like the animal he was. He began to lick her clean, earning another shudder from his albino partner. She put one hand on her head while holding him in place with the other, squirming and whimpering with every lick. He dragged his tongue across her clit and sucked, chuckling as she jerked and let out a loud moan. He strayed only to leave his mark on her inner thigh. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her entrance, knowing that she couldn't take it much longer. But this was a fine art of tantalization as well as pleasure. He had to devour her just enough to get a reaction, but not enough to send her over the edge. She couldn't come just yet, that would have defeated the whole purpose. He looked back up at her. "Beg," his voice was almost in a growl.

"Fuck me!" she shouted. She's surrendered. He brought his face up to hers and looked into her beautiful blue-pink eyes as he put it in her. Her hands shot up and pulled him in for a deep kiss. _Damn, she's so tight._ His breathing quickened as his thrusts did. He pulled away only to utter a few words. "Oh, fuck, Gillian." The one thing that followed was a small giggle. She dug her nails into his back as he went deeper into her, pounding her into the couch. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she constricted her legs tighter around his waist, her toes curling. He nipped at her throat, stifling a grunt of pleasure. But alas it slipped out. He winced a little as the welts formed on his back. However, the pain was soon replaced by pleasure. He could tell she was coming closer and closer as she tightened around his thick cock. Her moans grew more consistent, along with the mention of his name. Tears came from her eyes. Oh no, he wasn't hurting her was he? She spotted the look of concern in his eyes and she planted a kiss on his lips reassuringly. She was simply engulfed in pleasure. In the last moments of their heated affair, they came simultaneously. Gillian tensed up, convulsed and arched against him. Matthew looked down at her and started to plant kisses on her sweet face. Once again, more giggles came from the albino girl with each kiss. He pulled away as he began to hear them, petting her face with his thumb. "What are you giggling about?" he asked, laughing a little himself.

"I'm just really happy." She replied with a thoughtful smile. Not a cocky smirk, but a smile. "Sex is exhausting, kiss me." He chuckled softly before giving her a quick peck. She flashed a quick grin before snuggling onto his chest. He rubbed her back and adjusted so that the small girl could rest peacefully. He could tell that she was headed in that direction by how heavy her eyelids were. Her white eyelashes were all that he was able to see from his perspective. She let out a content sigh, stretching a little before settling into a comfortable position. That was his goal. Along with teasing the girl, he wanted to keep her happy. There were moments of weakness, definitely, where he couldn't always been there to kiss away her tears and hold her tight. But when he was in her presence, he wanted to make up for that the best he could. This wouldn't be another time they had sex, and he wasn't going to tell "his boys" about it as if it was just another time his urges were extinguished. He would, indeed, tell. But not as if she was a whore. He would put it if he had made love to the greatest lady in his life. It was a tender moment to him, just as sweet as his first time. Yeah, he could be called gay if he wanted to, but it was the truth. He loved this girl with all his heart and he wasn't going to treat her as a sex toy. He wasn't like the others. She was his princess, and she was going to be treated like so.

* * *

"That was amazinggg," was the text he got as he got home. He smirked a little and was about to reply, only to be alarmed by the sound of keys in the door. He sat down in the kitchen. "Hey, Carlos, how's it hanging?" his voice of nervousness and the blush on his freckled face gave it away. Carlos, his roommate, knew him too well to not recognize that flustered face.

"Congrats on the sex, _vato_," he said immediately with a smirk. He raised a brow and chuckled. "Why are you trying to hide your phone? I know it's her you're texting and I know it's a dirty text. There's no hiding it. Not to mention that scratch on your shoulder."

Matthew's violet eyes self-consciously darted to his shoulder. Yep. There it was—a welt. "You don't know…maybe it was…her…uh, her cat," but then he remembered that she doesn't have a cat. She doesn't have any pets. "I-It's not just sex, Carlos," he insisted. "We…made love." He stopped his lecture as the Cuban began to laugh. "What in the name of Tim Horton are you laughing about?"

"You sound like my father. But I get what you're saying."

"Really?"

"The term sex isn't as deep as making love anymore," Carlos began. "It's like…" he sauntered into the kitchen. "Microwaving and cooking. Microwaving you're just heating things up. It's not as dynamic, and it doesn't taste," –Matthew flinched a little at the word 'taste'—"as good as well you cook something. Especially from scratch. When you cook, you take out all the ingredients or…passion and put it into one dish. Brings a smile on everyone's face, no?"

The blonde was bewildered by the words that just flowed from his mouth. "That was the deepest thing you've ever said to me, Carlos. I like the way you think."

He shrugged. "No problem. Though, only I would use food as a comparison,"

The two laughed, seeing the connection he made to the man's weight. However, in realization, Matthew's laughing began to ebb away. "No offense, pal." He added.

"You and I are like brothers. You can make fun of me all you want, and I won't hurt you unless you really need to get knocked upside the head, _hombre_." He blinked. "I don't think I would ever need to unless you really fucked," –he gulped this time, the word 'fucked' triggering a small flashback regarding events that happened just several minutes prior to his roommate's return.—"up."

"Right. Well, good night, Carlos. It's getting late and I don't want to be cranky in the morning. I have work."

"Good night, Matthew."

Matthew plopped down on his bed, immediately responding to Gillian's text; "You think so?"

"Yesss. I really needed that, I know you did too ;)" was her response about two minutes later.

"Is that why you teased the fuck out of me?"

"You know I'm a big tease, babe." The word 'babe' got him. That was his favorite pet name she gave him. He gave her _many _that he would use against her at one time. He replied with, "Yeah, that's why I teased you."

"It was like a game, almost. I liked it."

"That's the goal; to make you happy." He smiled as he typed the letters onto his touch screen. The conversation continued until twelve in the morning, but he didn't go to sleep until around three. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. While he was doing so, he wondered if she was thinking about him. Surely enough, in the morning, he got a text from her in response to the routine good morning text.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you. I'm sorry, me thinking about you must have kept you awake ):"

He chuckled as he looked at the screen and typed, "Don't worry. You're worth the insomnia."


End file.
